Mama & Baby
by Just-a-Kagehina-lover
Summary: HinataxSuga because I think it's adorable. Slight OOCness in first chapter because they're both irritable from holding it in for too long (their feelings, not other delicious substances), but Hinata's OOCness is not really OOC, I explain it at the end. Rated M; boyxboy; don't like, don't read, don't report; you know the drill. It's good, just read please!


**Disclaimer: don't own Haikyuu!, never will.**

Chapter 1- Confession?

When it started, he couldn't say. When had the bubbly orange-headed kouhai turned to the _cute_ kouhai, and then the _beautiful_ and sometimes even _sexy_ temptation in his mind?

Suga swore he was going crazy. He was supposed to be the 'mama' of his adorable little crows. When had that changed? When had he started to silently loathe his title which made everyone on the team think he was _incapable_ of any other feelings besides _maternal_ ones? Sure, he's a gentle guy, but he's not—and never has been—a damn _woman_!

Silently seething in his spot on the bench, Suga's mind returned to what had brought on the mini-rant.

Karasuno was currently engaged in an intense practice match against their age-old rivals—Nekoma High School—and the crows were two points behind.

 _Make that three,_ the third-year setter thought bitterly from the bench, as a killer, whip-like spike flew through Tsukishima and Kageyama's block.

He wasn't actually mad about the volleyball game, but those beside him assumed the animosity radiating off of their senior was due to the unfavorable score. No, Suga could care less about this practice match against Nekoma, after all they'd be playing the cats again at least five times during this week-long joint training camp. But when he was forced to take a front row seat to a hot, sweaty, tease show, the sweet torture was too much.

As the orange-haired beauty jumped again, his jersey lifted with the movement, going up so far this time that a delicious pink nipple peaked out from the stupid piece of cloth. Suga's mouth dried and pants tightened further (he'd already had to endure about half an hour of this) as his hungry eyes took in the milky expanse of glistening, toned skin on his short kouhai's torso. Honestly! They wondered why Suga had to go to the bathroom so often during games.

As the decoy hit the ball with inhuman speed and power over the net, the crows _finally_ gained a point back, just in time for Kageyama to serve and earn them a few more points to catch up.

 _Ugh! Kageyama,_ the silverette thought with increasing irritation.

His fellow bench-mates glanced warily at their senpai. His mood swings had been getting worse during this training camp. Maybe he was feeling sick?

 _Stupid fucking Bakageyama!_ Suga had stopped flinching at his surprising mental choice of words; he was gentle by nature and hardly cursed, even in his mind. Lately though, the onslaught of swears was very common, especially where Kageyama was concerned.

This hatred had nothing to do with volleyball or setting, but everything to do with that slender, gorgeous piece of ass on the court.

Suga was very attentive, and had noticed the raven haired kouhai's not-so-discreet attachment to _his_ Hinata. To make things worse for the eternally damned 'mama,' the decoy was not unaware of these annoying feelings of Kageyama's. Luckily, he didn't seem to acknowledge them, but he sure as hell didn't tell Kageyama to back the fuck off either! If anything, he fueled the first-year setter's confidence by hanging all over him begging for tosses. Suga could toss too, damnit!

Huffing in irritation, Suga unknowingly drew sympathetic glances from his kouhai beside him.

The silverette watched with growing frustration as Kageyama served two aces in a row, bringing both teams to a deuce just before the match point. Whoever reached two points first would win the game.

Glancing back to the panting object of his affections, Suga decided now was a good time to go release his 'stress' before he could no longer hide the bulge in his gym shorts.

So Suga headed to the bathroom for the third time during that match, unaware of the heated, golden eyes following his retreating form.

Sighing in relief, Sugawara unzipped his pants for the nth time, quickly releasing his straining erection from its too-tight confines. Thoughts of creamy skin, sweaty, lithe limbs tangled around him as two bodies rocked together in ecstasy, and hot passionate kisses trailing down a slender neck to a prominent collarbone and then a taut, pink nipple filled the silverettes hazy mind while he rocked his hips into his right hand. Grunting in relief and pleasure, his lust-filled fantasies drowned out the world around him, and he missed the distinctive sound of the bathroom door opening and closing slowly, as well as the soft 'click' of the lock being secured.

It wasn't until the stall he seated himself in opened that he noticed another presence.

Staring up with wide, horrified eyes, Suga froze, slumped over slightly on the toilet seat with a precum-slicked hand wrapped around his throbbing cock.

 _Oh God, this can't be happening!_

While Suga was filled with fear and misery at the sight before him, his visitor simply hitched his breath at the sight (he didn't know Suga would be that _big_ ) and stared at the straining dick with increasing hunger.

When Hinata parted his wet lips (he had licked them subconsciously), Suga said goodbye to his life, not even taking the time to observe the orange head's obviously aroused state.

So when all that came out of the beautiful, plump lips was a breathless, "Need some help?" Suga was shocked, to say the least.

 _Did…did I really just hear that…?_

Before Suga could contemplate further, his beautiful kouhai kneeled between his parted legs, and before he could register what was happening, Hinata reached his hands out and traced his fingertips lightly along the sides of the silverette's large need, as if testing the waters.

"Hina- Wha-?" was all Suga could manage as Hinata glanced up with his huge, amber eyes swimming with lust, as if asking for permission.

Suddenly, Hinata swallowed the straining cock (while Suga's brain had frozen, the rest of his body most certainly had not) to the hilt. Gasping for breath at the sudden hot, wet heat that surrounded his member, Suga groaned deeply when his precious kouai moaned around his weeping dick. Where has Hinata learned this?!

The orange crow worked sexual wonders with his magical tongue, leaving his senpai a moaning mess as he clutched his fingers for dear life into the silky orange locks.

"Mmh, Hinata… 'M close."

And as suddenly as he started, Hinata pulled off his senpai's cock with a wet 'pop.'

Suga practically growled in frustration, until he saw his slender decoy stand and slip off his clothes. If he thought the teasing on the court was too much, he was dying with the slow, sensual strip-show his kouhai was giving him.

Hinata smirked as he slipped his delicate fingers under the elastic of his briefs (which were already stained with a wet spot of precum), predatory, silver eyes following his every movement.

With all his clothes pooled on the floor, Hinata sauntered over to the silverette, hips swaying and sucking the moisture out of Suga's mouth. Hinata straddled his senpai, pressing their chests and matching erections together as he leaned to whisper huskily in the elder's ear, "Do you know how hard it is to concentrate on playing when your sexy senpai is staring at your ass?"

Suga's breath caught in his throat as his eyes widened and he felt his cock jump in excitement. Looks like Kageyama's feelings weren't the only ones Hinata noticed.

 _Hot damn, when did Hinata learn to be this fucking sexy?!_

All thoughts were thrown out the window when the sultry orange head ground his hips against his senpai's.

"A-ah! Suga -senpaaii~!" Hinata moaned.

All restraint and worries that burdened Suga were blown away with the sound of that sweet voice, and the setter swore he'd be happy if he never heard another sound again.

Gripping the slender hips and soft skin, Suga grinded up into Hinata's heat, extracting more beautiful moans that only heightened his arousal.

Surprising the silverette, Hinata brought three fingers to his own lips and sucked on them greedily, moaning around them and slicking them with his talented tongue.

When they were deemed wet enough, the orange-haired beauty slid them from his plump lips and dragged them seductively down his body, twisting to the back and fingering his twitching puckered hole. Suga stared, mesmerized at the sinful sight before him as Hinata fucked himself with his own fingers. Moaning louder and louder with each small thrust into his tight heat, Hinata worked up to four fingers (Suga was _big_ after all) impaling himself and grinding his hips back into his slender fingers while Suga stroked himself at the show.

With a small mewl, Hinata pulled out and settled his entrance over his senpai's burning hot cock. The orange head salivated, anticipating the sensation he'd waited _so long_ to feel. Suddenly, Hinata dropped himself into Suga's lap, gasping and letting out a high-pitched moan as he sat, full to the hilt, on top of his secret crush. The setter groaned and bit his lip at the amazing feeling of being fully sheathed in the tight, wet heat of his love.

After adjusting to the large intrusion, Hinata began rocking his hips, gyrating in circles, letting the intense pleasure shoot up his spine to replace the small tinge of pain he felt before. The orange angel wrapped his arms around the setters neck, pulling Suga closer to him.

Suga looked down at his beautifully flushed Kohai with complete adoration in his lust-filled eyes, as they connected with Hinata's own half-lidded glassy orbs. Slowly, their lips connected in a sweet declaration and release of all their bottled-up feelings for each other. They took their time tasting each other, just relishing in the soft feel of the other's lips.

Hinata felt a wet tongue swipe at his lower lip, and he immediately opened and willingly gave dominance to his beloved senpai. Their kisses turned passionate quickly, leaving them gasping for breath while Hinata continued to grind and rock against Suga.

With his arms still wrapped around Suga, Hinata loosened them slightly and slid them to grip the older boy's shoulders. Hinata lifted himself off of Suga's lap, almost completely slipping off his rock hard arousal, before slamming his hips back down. His back arched and head lolled back at the pleasure as he hit his prostate dead-on. Mewling and moaning at the increasing pleasure and heat, the small decoy continuously lifted himself and slammed back down, grinding his hips while Suga groaned at the wonderful sensations that he could've never imagined to be this intense.

Suga let Hinata take over until the poor boy wore himself out. With shaking limbs, Hinata leaned his head in the crook of Suga's neck and panted. His energy was sapped from the shockwaves of pleasure that rolled up his body with each pound to his prostate.

Chuckling at the adorable effort, Suga kissed the top of Hinata's sweaty head and took charge. Grabbing his kouhai's seductive hips, the silverette lifted the small body almost effortlessly and thrusted his own hips up while slamming the lithe form down against his own hips. The pleasure almost doubled, and Hinata gasped for breath and nearly screamed in ecstasy. Suga set a relentless pace, since both teens were already extremely close to completion. With a few more powerful thrusts straight to the smaller boy's sweet spot, Hinata clawed at his senpai's back, arching almost painfully with his head thrown back in pleasure. Hinata moaned out his lover's name and came onto their chests which were pressed and rubbing together. The clenching of the tight heat massaged and milked Suga's sensitive sick, practically sucking the orgasm out of him. The silverette filled his exhausted but satiated beloved's tight asshole to the brim with his seed, thrusting a few more times to ride out his orgasm.

As they sat in peaceful, post-orgasmic silence, waiting for the high to go down, Suga suddenly realized where they were.

With wide eyes he gasped, "Ah! What if someone came in?! What have I done?! Hinata I'm so so so sorry! I should never have done that to you! Someone could've walked in and then they'd _definitely_ hear and find out and—"

A soft chuckle snapped him out of his worried rant.

"Don't worry, it's fine. I locked the door." Hinata smiled sweetly with drooping, sleepy eyes and kissed his love softly.

Calming down slightly, Suga then realized what Hinata had just said.

"You _planned_ this?" Wide silver eyes stared down questioningly at innocent golden ones.

"Well it's not hard to figure out where someone's going in the middle of a game with a tent in their shorts." Hinata chuckled again. "Not to mention you left four times. I had kinda decided I would just go for it. If I had gotten the wrong idea and you rejected me…well, I didn't actually want to think about that, so I went for it anyway."

 _Wow. The courage in that small body would never cease to amaze Suga._

"On another note, where the heck did all that _sexiness_ come from?!"

"E-eh?!" Hinata squeaked and flushed with embarrassment. He tried to climb off the silverette's lap (and pull away from the warm, flaccid dick he was still impaled on), but Suga grabbed his hips and held him there, determined to find out the answers to the millions of questions running through his head.

"A-ahm…I-I dunno…?" The orange beauty covered his adorable blush with trembling hands, practically dying in embarrassment.

Suga stared in amazement as he realized Hinata had performed purely on instinct, as the shorty was known to do often with surprising talent on the court. It wasn't really surprising when he thought about it.

"I," Suga started, taking a breath after looking fondly at his lovely sunshine, "I never thought you'd like me back."

"What?" Hinata glanced up in slight shock. Did Suga not know how _gorgeous_ he was?! "I had a crush on you from the moment I saw you!"

With wide, surprised eyes. Taking a shuddering breath and wondering how he (supposedly the observant one) had missed that vital piece of information, he explained his insecurities, "I thought nobody saw me that way, ever since I became the 'mama.'"

"I never thought of you as my mom, that's gross," Hinata said, scrunching his nose up in disgust, slightly missing the point.

Suga laughed joyfully nonetheless, feeling a huge weight lifted off his shoulders. Hinata buried his face in the elder's neck, nuzzling into the crook and breathing deeply. He loved the sound of Suga's laugh.

Tilting his head slightly, Hinata revealed his own insecurity, "I thought you were in love with Daichi-senpai for the longest time, until I finally realized you were looking at me." Suga felt the soft smile against his neck and laughed harder.

Confused, Hinata sat up to face the silverette. "Is that really _that_ hard to imagine?"

After composing himself slightly and wiping a mirthful tear from the corner of his eye, Suga smiled gently and apologized, "Sorry, baby, but Daichi likes Asahi."

Already large eyes widened like saucers and stared in shock at his boyfriend, "WHAT?!"

"Yeah, but don't tell anyone or Dai-chan'll _kill_ me," he shuddered, "He's the type who likes to bully the one he likes."

"Wait…if you know who Daichi likes, does he know you like me?"

"Yeah," Suga shrugged, "we're best friends so we tell each other everything. He'll be the first I brag to about our new 'development.'"

Hinata blanched, "Wait! You're not gonna tell him about _this_ are you?" The orange-haired angel on his lap nearly exploded with the most adorable embarrassed blush. Kissing away the younger's worries, Suga replied, "Not if you don't want me to, love. But I would like to rub it in his face. Can I at least tell him we're dating…if you want to…"

"YES!" Hinata shouted excitedly, smashing his lips onto the silverette's in his joy.

Suga smiled fondly into the sudden kiss.

 _Yes, he could get used to this._

Shivering slightly, Hinata realized his current state and pulled away from the loving kiss slowly.

"As much as I'd love to stay like this, I'm freezing and it's probably dinner time."

Noticing his sunshine's current lack of clothing also, Suga smiled apologetically, nodding his head.

Hinata pulled away from his lover, Suga's satiated member slipping out of his gaping hole, as white globs of come started trickling down his thighs. Swiping the sticky substance with two fingers, Hinata brought it to his lips and licked it all off thoughtfully, admiring Suga's taste. Said teen stared in amazement and growing desire as the object of his affections made a meal of his sperm, not even aware of the show he was putting on.

"Mm, I think we should get cleaned up before heading to dinner. Is there a shower in here?"

Suga snapped out of his daze long enough to register the question as he nodded affirmatively.

Luckily for the two of them, there were showers in the back. Hinata picked up his clothes, turning around and bending at the waist, providing a full view of his perky round ass, with come still oozing out of the twitching entrance. Suga's throat went dry and his cock twitched back to life. Shaking off the impending arousal, Suga helped the slightly limping boy to the nearest shower and turned it on, waiting for the water to heat up.

Unfortunately for Hinata's ass and their dinner time, Suga's fingering in the shower heightened both their arousals as he tried to scoop out the rest of his come without succumbing to the growing lust again. Needless to say Suga failed miserably (not that Hinata did any better) and they went for another round in the hot water of the shower.

When they finally made it out of the bathroom, the happy couple tiredly trudged hand in hand to the bedrooms to grab a new shirt for Suga (his other one had been soiled by Hinata's come), before heading to the dining room where they learned they had five minutes.

The couple ate in a hurry, a joyful glow filling their cheeks, while Daichi looked peeved and a few others glared in jealousy, having a pretty good idea of where the fresh-out-of-the-shower smelling duo came from. Turns out Hinata had more admirers than he thought.

—¥—

A/N: **Important if you didn't like Hinata's 'OOCness.' Explanation:** So this is kind of OOC for most of it, but Hinata is supposed to be mostly in-character. I get that he's not a wily temptress but this is based off the idea that his personality changes unconsciously when he deals with really emotional stuff (I guess?) like how he turns super intense during some powerful moments in a game. I feel like Hinata is the kind of person who will do everything intensely, passionately, sincerely and to the best of his abilities so I wrote the sex like that. I know Hinata and Suga aren't a popular couple, but I think they're adorable. You'll see more cuteness in other chapters, but there'll be smut in every single one. This is kind of about their escapades during training camp. So yeah, that's all I wanted to say. I don't really write author notes, but this is a big explanation of why I wrote Hinata the way I did.


End file.
